


The Language Of Feet

by PepperF



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-07
Updated: 2010-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-09 20:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/777503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PepperF/pseuds/PepperF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All that was visible of Jack was a pair of long legs from the knee down, hanging over the edge, bare right down to his exceptionally screwed-up toes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Language Of Feet

Teal'c tipped his head back, looking up at Jack's roof. All that was visible of Jack was a pair of long legs from the knee down, hanging over the edge, bare right down to his exceptionally screwed-up toes. They were an image of complete relaxation. 

"O'Neill," said Teal'c, quietly. The toes tensed.

"...Teal'c?" Jack's voice floated down. "That you?"

"Indeed." The toes untensed a little. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, you know – soakin' up some rays." His voice was casual, but his toes weren't. "What're you doing here?"

"General Hammond sent me to fetch you. You have not been answering your phone." The toes clenched, feet poised to be up and running.

"Crap – what is—"

"It is not an emergency," Teal'c reassured Jack's expressive toes. "Merely that you are requested to come in. We have received a message."

"Okay. Right. I'll be right down."

Teal'c waited. Gradually, the toes tightened up again.

"Uh, Teal'c..."

"Yes, O'Neill?"

"Could you... could you wait in the hou – in your car? I'm, uh... kinda going for the all-over tan, if you know what I mean." Teal'c, amused, dragged the silence out a little longer. "I'm kinda _naked_ up here."

There was no real reason for Jack to be embarrassed. They had seen one another naked on many occasions, and the Colonel had never shown this level of prudery before. Teal'c raised an eyebrow and reached a conclusion.

"I will wait in the car, O'Neill."

Jack's toes relaxed. "Okay, you do that. Thanks, buddy."

Teal'c turned to go, and threw his last remark over his shoulder. "Major Carter, you are also required on base."

There were two muffled curses as Teal'c turned to walk towards his car, a smirk on his lips.

\---

END.


End file.
